The present invention relates to fluorometry and more particularly relates to a fluorometer and a corresponding method for examining vascular tissue and fluid or tissue proximate to the vascular tissue.
Fluorometers are used for examination of various parts of the eye, including the cornea, aqueous, vitreous and retina. Typical fluorometry involves the administration of a flourescent dye to impart fluorescence to eye tissues, followed by examination of the eye through a lens system. The lens system is used in conjunction with a light source that is directed into the eye to excite the dye and to fluoresce the tissues and fluids which have absorbed the dye. Some fluorometers are attached to microprocessors that collect data and provide output indicative of certain conditions in the eye.
There are several significant drawbacks to known fluorometers used for examination of an eye. Most fluorometers require long measurement or recording periods of about 60 minutes, followed by complex analysis. Many require physical contact with the eye, which may result in discomfort to the patient. Most known fluorometers require operation by an ophthalmologist, optometrist or trained technician. Those which include microprocessors are complex and costly. Furthermore, many fluorometers require frequent calibration in order to generate useful diagnostic information. Most importantly, known fluorometers are primarily designed for diagnosing retinal eye diseases or retinal manifestations of general systemic diseases. Thus, they are not well suited for the diagnosis of iris or ciliary uveal vascular changes that signal a variety of systemic vascular disorders, i.e., disorders that are not specific to the eye and are treated by general medical physicians.